


Street Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: AU, First Date, Fluff, M/M, but he tryna be cool, chonny - Freeform, it hurts, its ok johnny, johnny is a nervous wreck, movies - Freeform, so 90's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where it's the 90's and Johnny and Charlie are both like 16 and 17 and Johnny rly likes Charlie so they go on a date to the movies. Johnny is nervous as hell but tryna look cool for Charlie and ends up being a total dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Dreams

Johnny was still mildly surprised that it was actually happening. He'd been building himself up to even ask him for weeks, and his performance wasn't the best. He had frozen up, stuttered a lot, and tripped over his own shoelaces while walking always. Not exactly what he would call a flawless execution. But the answer ended up being 'sure', which was better than him saying no altogether.

Charlie wasn't the most popular boy in school or anything. He was more like the class clown. Inappropriate at the worst of times, a slacker, a procrastinator. He wasn't popular with the men or ladies, either. He had a chubby face and pretty average looks compared to everyone else. Not ugly by any means, but easy to look over in a crowd full of people. They'd been close friends since middle school, and their friendship was something that Johnny treasured more than anything. So, that's the main reason why it had taken him so long to ask him on a legitimate date. The possible risk of losing everything over one question had been stressing him the fuck out, and he kept putting off asking him out of pure fear. But one day he simply forced himself to get it over with. If Charlie ended up being weirded out and walking in the opposite direction, at least he could have said that he tried. Much to his own luck, things had gone a lot smoother than he ever thought they would.

He finished pacing back and forth in his bedroom and worked on getting himself looking nice. All he planned was a simple movie date, since there wasn't much else you could do at their age. Give it a couple of years and he would have taken him out to a bar, which was way more his speed. They might have been underage, but they still drank quite often. It was fun. Illegal, but fun. Most things they found fun happened to be illegal. Wasn't their faults. It was the adrenaline rush of knowing they weren't supposed to be doing it that made everything better.

Slipping on a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans he looked himself up and down in the mirror, semi pleased with what he saw. He was a pretty good looking guy, not to toot his own horn or anything. He certainly didn't find himself unattractive. Generally, he would probably list himself as a 7 out of 10. Not bad, but not the best either. He was happy with a 7. On his way out he grabbed a sweater and his wallet, shrugging it on while walking down the stairs.

Lucky for him, Charlie only lived 10 minutes away. That was one of the reasons why they were such good friends; they were able to hang out almost every day. Johnny himself still only had his learners, so he TECHNICALLY wouldn't be able to drive to his house if he lived any farther. But did that mean they never drove around? Fuck no. He smirked to himself, situating himself in the front seat of his new (used) car and pulled onto the street. The movie theatre wasn't that far of a drive anyways, so the chances of them getting pulled over were slim. He wasn't a reckless driver. He had passed his first road test on the first try, and passed with flying colours. He wasn't good at math or anything like that, but he was pretty decent at hands on shit. Made him get high marks in all the workshop type classes in school.

It was only a 5 minute drive to Charlie's house. Pulling in the driveway he honked obnoxiously, too lazy to actually get out of the car and knock on the door. He didn't really see a point, since he would just be returning to the car immediately afterwards. Might as well stay put and piss of the neighbours while he was at it. Charlie lived in a pretty suburban area, or just on the outskirts of it. Technically he did too, but Charlie was even closer to it. The houses were a lot nicer, even if they were a few blocks apart. He was pretty sure everyone in the neighbourhood hated him, since he was usually the one causing shit at the early hours in the morning.

After honking more than a few times his best bro and current date stepped outside, rolling his eyes and grinning. As always, Charlie was sick of his shit. It was the norm, though. Johnny was a total idiot, and he loved the hell out of it. He was one of the only parts of his life that made it fun. Sliding into the passenger seat and putting on his seat belt like the good civilian that he was (well, sometimes). "Hey." He said casually, leaning back in his seat and glancing over at Johnny. He glanced right back, and a stupid smile was planted on his lips. "You look good." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact while putting the car into drive and starting to make their way to the date location.

Charlie seemed stunned for a moment but quickly recovered, laughing nervously and placing his hands on his thighs. "Really? Thanks, dude. You look good too." He turned to look out the window, a mild blush on his cheeks. This whole 'date' thing was still a weird concept to him. Not because it was Johnny, but just.. going on a date in general. He hadn't really gone on that many dates in his 16 years, and wasn't sure what he was missing out on. The concept of it seemed so... boring. But it was different just because of the fact that it was Johnny. If he was asked to the movies of all things by anyone else, he would have spun on his heel and begun walking in the opposite direction. Movie dates usually wouldn't be his thing. Johnny just happened to be special.

After finishing the nearly impossible task of parking down a main street on the weekend they both stepped out of the car and up to the booth, Johnny purchasing two tickets for a movie he had never heard of and leading the two of them into the nearby cinema. Charlie rose an eyebrow, watching as they sat down right at the very back row in the left hand corner. Did he plan on actually watching the movie at all? He could barely see.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders at the sceptical look, deciding to get comfy in his seat instead. As expected he ended up pulling the VERY classic move, as he yawned and draped his arm around Charlie. "Seriously, dude?" He said, gesturing to the arm around his shoulders and chuckling a bit. "What? It's a classic. Works every time." He said defensively, a pout on his lips. As his hand began to retract Charlie grabbed his wrist, pulling it back down and even leaning against him. "As for your look earlier, I only sat here to avoid people staring at us. No one sits back here." He mumbled, as the cinema lights began to dim. Oh yeah, two guys on a date wasn't exactly considered socially acceptable yet, so it made sense to be in the dark corner. It was still bullshit, as far as he was concerned. Homosexuality was cool in his book (obviously, since he was currently on a date with someone of the same sex).

The dark corner was something that worked out to their advantage. The movie (which they had no idea what was going on the entire time) had quickly become boring for both of them, and they found entertainment in each other instead. Johnny grinned before leaning down, kissing Charlie for the first time. Much to his own surprise, kissing a guy didn't feel all that different from kissing a chick. Lips were pretty gender neutral, so he wasn't sure why he was expecting it to be so different. A hand was felt on the back of his head as Johnny decided to take it to the next level, making the kiss significantly more intense.

He had to pull away after a while, though. Johnny was only a moment away from shoving his hand in Charlie's pants, or taking them off altogether. Johnny would not be one to deny that he was a pretty big pervert. It was just that age. Lots of guys were obsessed with sex at 17. At least he appeared to have more control over himself than most guys would. But if it wasn't a public place, that would be a very different story.

Both of them got up, deciding it would be the best course of action to ditch early and go.. elsewhere. Slinking out of the dark area and back into Johnny's car they paused, taking the time to realise what they had just done. "Did we just make out?" Charlie was the first one to break the silence, and he sounded shocked more than anything. Johnny paused, turning to face him while nodding. "Yep. My parents aren't home, wanna go continue our date there? I think we have a bottle hiding somewhere from our last drinking sesh." He suggested, licking his lips.

Oh, wow. That was kinda hot. "Uh, yes. Sure. Mhm. Sounds great." he forced out, then basically cringed into his seat from how stupid he sounded. Curse stuttering when he got nervous.

Johnny rolled his eyes, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Cool. Lets go, babe." Charlie's eyes widened and his entire face turned red, chewing the inside of his cheek the entire ride back.

Sweet.


End file.
